idiota
by ESPERANZA11
Summary: HABIA SIDO EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE POR HABER PERDIDO A LA MUJER QUE POR SIEMPRE AMARÍA...


**Idiota**

Había sido el idiota mas grande por no decir sus sentimientos a tiempo… ahora la había perdido para siempre…

Pensó que era inteligente, que sabía todo y no necesitaba nada más; pero cuan equivocado estaba, necesitaba lo que todos necesitamos… el amor.

Para cuando se dio cuenta era tarde y ahora su amor se había ido para siempre…

Irie nunca imagino que aquella chica torpe, despistada y para nada inteligente terminaría robando su corazón a tal punto de necesitarla como el mismo aire. Lo perseguía, lo buscaba, admiraba de lejos, el lo sabia pero en su momento no hizo nada. Aunque nunca se lo dijo a la cara siempre que estaba con ella se divertía, kotoko transformo su vida sin sentido , monótono a uno lleno de vida, poco a poco sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de su sencillez, locura, torpeza y muchas cosas mas.

Nunca imagino que lo abandonaría, que lo dejaría con su corazón roto… porque si… lo había lastimado profundamente. Lo siguió por cuatro años ye Irie nunca analizo la posibilidad que ella lo dejara de amar, se sentía tan seguro que nunca se lo imagino.

Aunque ella nunca se dio cuenta, Irie la estaba reteniendo a su lado, diciéndole que el era el único para ella, pero en algún momento ella se había escapado de sus manos y ya no le pertenecía… kotoko era de alguien mas.

Todo empezó cuando intento ayudar a la empresa de su padre, había aceptado casarse con cristina, sin saberlo el estaba alejando a kotoko completamente y acercándola a kichan… grave error, sin darse cuenta la perdió definitivamente…

Cuando escucho que Kichan le había propuesto matrimonio, su respiración se corto, y su corazón dejo de latir… no había pensado en esa posibilidad…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para buscarla y detener esa locura, para cuando llego al restaurante, se había dado cuenta que ya era tarde… ahí estaban los dos… besándose. Dolió esa imagen, su corazón realmente se partió en mil pedazos.

Caminando bajo la lluvia, eran ocultada las tristeza que ocultaba su corazón, una vez que hubo llegado a su hogar fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Estuvo encerrado hasta que escucho que ella llego. Corrió al cuarto de ella para poder decirle lo que sentía, si se lo decía capaz ella no lo abandonaría…

Cuando escucho que ella se acercaba se sentó en la oscuridad de su habitación y espero a que llegara. Ella entro sin darse cuenta de su presencia, una vez que prendió la luz se asusto por que no lo esperaba verlo.

_¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo kotoko algo seria.

-Estaba esperándote-mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué necesitas? –

-te necesito a ti- dijo levantándose para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Q-que dijiste?- ella creyó haber escuchado mal-

- que te necesito a ti – dijo acercándose despacio –

- de-deja de molestar irie- ella se alejaba de el –

- te amo kotoko- dijo de una vez para acercarse y besarle apasionadamente.

Ella lo alejo se un empujón y luego le pego una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás- dijo enojada-

- ¿ya no siente lo mismo por mi?- dijo sorprendido por la cachetada-

- ya no… no te amo- dijo segura de sus sentimientos.- ahora vete de aquí –

- se puede saber por que ya no me amas?

- siempre te he amado, siempre te seguí, sufrí por cada cosa que me decías, pero ¿sabes que?- lo miro a los ojos – ya no quiero estar sintiendo inferior a ti , no quiero estar con alguien que me hace sufrir y me lastima.

-siento haberte hecho sentido mal, pero es verdad cuando te digo que te amo.-

- lo siento irie yo… estoy enamorada de otra persona.

-espero seas feliz kotoko-

Bajo la mirada y se marcho en silencio, por que esas palabras eran muy fuertes para su corazón "…estoy enamorada de otra persona..."

-adiós Irie- dijo ella en un susurro

Se encerró en su cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente, donde fue que se entero que kotoko y su padre se habían ido a la noche por pedido del padre de kotoko.

Había pasado un año desde que supo de ella y cuando supo algo de ella, no fue una noticia que le hubiese gustado escuchar… ella se casaba.

Pasaron años de eso y el sinceramente nunca la pudo olvidar, siempre estuvo presente, solo ella. Por ser egoísta, un idiota había perdido a la mujer que había despertado sentimientos en el y a la única que tendría en su corazón el resto de sus dias…

N/A; que puedo decir… me gusta hacerlo sufrir… se lo merece o no? Bueno espero que les haya gustado… hasta la próxima.


End file.
